An unwanted surprise
by Cody302010
Summary: Holly receives a knock on her door and a young inkling from a brother that she hardly speaks to. My first fanfiction, so please tell me how to be better at writing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Splatoon or any other Nintendo property**

A steady and quiet tap on my door sparked my attention. I get out of the crimson couch and away from the weekly recap. I see my 22 year old brother Ron standing in the rain with a bundle in his arms.

"Please, Holly take this little guy. Put him up for adoption, do as you see fit, just take him of my hands, please." He stammered giving the bundle to me and slowly closing the door. I walk to the table and gently placed the bundle on my lap. I removed the fabric covering the face of a squid. The little squid placed a suction cup on my face as I smile. I grab my phone and answer the call with my brother

"Hello?"

"Sorry Holly, earlier I found that little guy abandoned in an alley, my wife said to leave him, but I just couldn't live with myself if an inkling didn't have a chance."

"So what happened after you brought him to your place?"

"She shouted about how she isn't ready to raise a kid. She forced me to find a new home and then I came to your door."

"The little guy is getting a hold of some papers, I have to go." I walk to the little squid grabbing my papers. I pick him up and put him down on the floor. This pleased the squid to be on the floor. The squid tried to become a human but young inklings can't control when they are in their human form. I walked and grabbed a laptop and looked up how to take care of an inkling. I picked up the young inkling and walked into a spare room, which I used as a test fire room, still haven't cleaned it up. I placed the jet black squid on the ink covering the room. The squid seemed satisfied so I moved a small mattress from the other room, just in case he transformed into a human during the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Splatoon or any other Nintendo property**

I wake up to a little inkling with bright purple hair at the foot of my bed. I get up and hug the inkling, I walk out to the kitchen and make myself and the inkling some breakfast, nothing extravagant. I feel the movement of inkling as he goes back into his cute little squid form. I stare at the window, trying to not look at the food I am eating. My mind runs Down the list of names "Romano?" I say out loud "no that doesn't fit this little guy, maybe Roberto? Nope even worse, Patrick? No that just sounds like someone who becomes the lead singer of a band." I groan in frustration and throw my piece of toast across the room, colliding with a SPLAT! I hear the inkling trying to replicate the noise with his tentacles. "Splat is a nice inkling name!" I state. The squid just proceed to make the splat noise. I grab the squid and hug him tightly, while the squid hugging back. I had to leave so I put the squid back to bed and left. I leave to get food for the squid, but I couldn't go to the store near my apartment because the cashier and I are good friends. I decide to hop onto the train by my apartment and go to the large market on the other side of inkopolis. The train ride was rather quiet except some mean inkling yelling at his friend about how his friend is horrible at turf wars. I walk to the market which was filled with inklings, I also see flashes from cameras. The squid sisters must be getting food at the exact moment I was getting food for the baby squid. I run in the store and grab a small jar of baby squid food. Slowly I walk to the cashier and I notice the squid sisters and their fans leave the market. I pay for the food and walk back to the train station, I watch to see if I can avoid the squid sister's fans. From me not paying attention I bump into an inkling, I stumble back and look at the inkling I unintentionally ran into. Standing in front of me and looking at me were the squid sisters,

"Oh I'm really sorry!" I say to Callie and Marie,

"It is fine, Holly, I noticed you were paying attention to the cluster of fans. Trying to get to your apartment quickly?" Marie asked me.

"Yes I was, wait how do you know my name?"

"Callie and I know about what happened on that day, oh and your ink color also kinda gave it away!"

"Oh,we'll see you later." I say to the squid sisters and they wave good bye to me as I walk off the train in the apartment section of inkopolis. I open my door to see a little squid swimming to my feet, I pick him up and hug him. I feed Splat some of his food and put him to bed.

 **Thanks to KitkattAttack for pointing a grammatical mistake I** **made last chapter and MorohtarSingod for writing a review.**

 **If you have a question about the characters' backstories, just ask me!**


End file.
